Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
With the development of mobile technology and hardware, advertisers have been moving their focus to targeting mobile devices as a channel for providing information to consumers about products and services. Due to the advancements and the increase of size of the display screens and the development of faster network connections, advertisers are no longer limited to simple text and individual graphics and sounds but are now able to provide mobile device users with a richer media experiences that may consist of combined media objects, video and audio provided in nearly unlimited length.
Mobile devices typically have only a single user interface window available at any one time. Consequentially even for a mobile device equipped with hyperlink capable browsers, following a link or prompt in media content, or advertisement, typically requires swapping to a phone message function and other application to respond, and then return to whatever activity was originally being performed.
Such a drawback is undesirable, typically leading to any call-to-action response requested within the media content being avoided. Consequentially, advertisers potentially lose sales, and the user misses opportunities to participate in an incentive based claim and to purchase products.
There is a need in the art for a less disruptive and a more integrated method of controlling responses while experiencing digital media.